Last moment together
by OneShaman1
Summary: Hisana Kuchiki shared the last moment together with her family before she passed away. ByakuyaxHisana, ONE-SHOT!


**Byakuya and Hisana are one of my favorite couple. I have read so many One Shots of diverse couples of Bleach that I decided to write one, too. **

**This story is also a little part of my main story, A golden soul.**

**Have fun and please review!**

It was in the middle of the night. It was full moon and it was reflecting in the little lake in the Kuchiki Family Manor.

The wind rushes and Hisana Kuchiki shivered as she sat by the lake and looked inside on her reflection.

She sigh and stroke over the head of her newborn daughter Ayumi Kuchiki.

Her daughter looked like a spitting image of her husband Byakuya.

Hisana coughed and looked then down at Ayumi who moved her little hands in sleep.

"You surely can't await when your daddy will return." She said softly to her daughter.

Byakuya was still out on a mission with a part of his Division.

Hisana was sad that he missed their daughter's birth but she knew he would be sad to see her having such pain from giving birth.

"Hisana-san!" Shouted the midwife. "You have giving birth to your daughter a half day, please don't stay outside on the cold ground for too long!"

"Don't worry." Answered Hisana. "I'm fine, I put a blanket underneath."

She rocked her Ayumi who nearly woke up by the midwife's loud voice.

"But Hisana-san, Byakuya-sama will probably return when by sunrise. You can't stay outside this long." The midwife said.

"I'm not sleepy at all, midwife. So please go and rest by yourself." Hisana said and smiled.

The midwife looked for a moment at her then she sigh and went off again.

Hisana still smiled and turned around to her daughter again.

"I hope your daddy will come back sooner." She said. "He'll be sad that he missed your birth."

Hisana looked at Ayumi's face and saw how the infant smiled softly.

Hisana smiled back and then the baby moved and opened the eyes for the first time.

A pair of slate gray eyes looked at her.

"You're really the spitting image of your father." Hisana said. Ayumi just inherited the pale skin and petite body of her mother.

Hisana coughed again, this time stronger and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"I think I won't see you grow up properly." Hisana said sad and took her daughter's little hand which she reached out to her.

Then suddenly she heard voices from inside the house and looked around.

She heard steps coming from the house and one of the shoji doors were slid aside.

Byakuya went out of the hall and looked around.

When he saw Hisana sitting by the lake he smiled and went over to her.

Hisana stood up with Ayumi in her arm and walked towards Byakuya.

"Welcome back, Byakuya-sama." She said and smiled softly at her husband as he lean forward and kissed her.

Then he looked down at his daughter in her arms.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you gave birth." He said apologetic.

"You mustn't apologize, Byakuya-sama." Hisana said. "You have work to do."

She smiled softly at Byakuya as she reached him Ayumi.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Byakuya took Ayumi carefully on his arms as if he was afraid to hurt her.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt her." Hisana said and coughed.

"Hisana, you have gave birth, please go and rest." Said Byakuya. "I'll take care of Ayumi."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." Said Hisana and smiled. She kissed Ayumi on the forehead and said Good night to Byakuya before she head off to the bedroom of them both.

Byakuya looked down at his newborn daughter in his arms and noticed that she looked like his spitting image.

He lean over to her and breathe the scent of the infant.

Byakuya knew that his wife will suffer once from her illness soon. And Ayumi and Hisana's sister Rukia were the only one Hisana had left.

Byakuya entered the manor and went through the rooms and entered finally the bedroom of Hisana and him.

She was breathing slowly and without rhythm.

Byakuya sat down next to her and tried to keep his breathe calm while he stayed the last moments with his wife together.


End file.
